Single Father of Three
by Ability King KK
Summary: And Jushiro wouldn't trade it for anything.


**Was reading some fics about Sogyo no Kotowari and it led to this.**

**-:-**

Jushiro could tell that Toshiro was annoyed. All the boy wanted to do was to get his paperwork done in peace. Why couldn't he do that? It was simple. At this very moment, his office was being used as a hangout. Rangiku, Momo, Ukitake, and Kyoraku were all in his office for whatever reason. To make matters worse, Ukitake's zanpakuto, Sogyo no Kotowari, were running around like the little children that they were. Luckily for Toshiro, Hyorinmaru was able to get the other zanpakuto spirits out of the office.

Normally Jushiro would help his fellow Shiro-chan out, but then that would mean he'd have to go back to his division and deal with his third seats. He needed a break from those two and he was going to get it. He'll have to remember to give Toshiro some candy later as an apology.

"I'll ask again, why are you all here?" questioned the young dragon child with a growl.

"Don't be like that, Taicho. We just thought you'd want to have some fun, so we decided to have a small party here!" exclaimed Rangiku with a smile.

Toshiro's eye twitched. He would have snapped and told them all to get the hell out of his office, but since Ukitake and Kyoraku were there he held his tongue. His Granny always taught him to respect his elders after all.

"Besides, this is the best hiding place. My little Nanao-chan won't think to find me here and I won't have to do any paperwork," stated Shunsui with a smirk.

"Shunsui, you hardly do any paperwork as it is. Nanao does all of it," pointed out Jushiro, as he tried to get Sogyo no Kotowari to settle down.

"Juu-chan! Come play with Koto-chan and me!" cried little Sogy-chan, looking up at his guardian with bright green eyes.

"Yeah! Play with us!" cried little Koto-chan with a happy grin.

"Now, now, you two. Why didn't you go off with the other zanpakuto and play with them?" asked the elder Shiro.

"They're all boring and Kazashi-chan is too quiet!" exclaimed the twins.

"Now don't be like that, you two."

"Don't be too hard on them, Jushiro," said Shunsui with a smirk. "They are children after all and no child wants to hang out with adults all the time."

Seeing as that they would most likely not be able to play with Jushiro, the two little Shinto priests turned to the only other child in the room.

"Toshi-chan! Play with us!"

Toshiro narrowed his green eyes at the twins. "I don't play and it's Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Play with us!"

"No!"

"Shiro-chan, don't be so mean to them."

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho, Hinamori!"

Jushiro's own green eyes shone in amusement as he watched the scene before him. Rangiku's eyes on the other hand shone with mischief.

"Taicho, do you know what I just noticed?"

"What Matsumoto?" questioned the snowflake through gritted teeth.

"Well, both you and Ukitake-taicho have white hair."

"You're both Shiro-chan!" exclaimed Momo with a smile.

Toshiro glared at the busty blonde and his sister. He really hated that nickname. "You just now realized that we have the same hair color?"

"No, but it leads up to what I just realized. Both you and Ukitake-taicho also have green eyes."

"She's right. I never noticed that myself," spoke Shunsui as he looked at both the Shiro-chan.

"But that's not all!" said Rangiku, as she gave a cat-like grin. "Look at Sogy-chan and Koto-chan. They also have white hair and green eyes like you and Ukitake-taicho. Taicho, why didn't you ever mention that you had little brothers?"

All was silent as what Rangiku said sunk in. The silence was then broken when Sogyo no Kotowari glomped Toshiro, knocking him to the floor.

"Come play with us, Toshi-niichan!"

As the twins tried to get Toshiro to play with them, Shunsui gave off a few chuckles.

"Congrats, Jushiro. You're now a single father of three."

Jushiro gave off a few chuckles of his own as he watched his three "sons" interact. While Sogy-chan and Koto-chan kept asking Toshiro to play with them, Toshiro was trying to pry the twins off of him while he glared ice daggers at the giggling Rangiku and Momo.

The elder Shiro replied to his friend with a smile. "I guess I am, Shunsui. I guess I am."

**FIN**

**-:-**

**The world needs more Daddy!Jushiro and Son!Toshiro fics.**

**In the manga, Jushiro has green eyes. Just like Toshiro. Add the fact that Sogyo no Kotowari also have white hair and green eyes, well you've got yourself a nice little family right there. Makes you wonder how Toshiro would handle having little brothers like Sogy-chan and Koto-chan.**

**If you're not sure who Kazashi-chan is, that's the name I've given the younger half of Katen Kyokotsu. The "ka" comes from Katen and the "zashi" come from wakizashi, which is the blade she manifests from. The name helps differentiate the two spirits.**


End file.
